


Calling You

by smolandgrumpy



Series: Something Just Like This Saga [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Emotionally Hurt Dean Winchester, F/M, Implied Smut, Mobster!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:34:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24403654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolandgrumpy/pseuds/smolandgrumpy
Summary: A little glimpse of what happend when she left.Dean's "fine".He always is.These are some scenes out of Something Just Like This. It can not stand a lone. You have to read that one first.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Other(s), Dean Winchester/Reader, Dean Winchester/You, Hannah/Dean Winchester, Lisa Braeden/Dean Winchester
Series: Something Just Like This Saga [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736623
Comments: 10
Kudos: 31





	Calling You

“Come on, you’ve got to get yourself out there again,” Sam says, elbowing Dean in the ribs as they sat at dinner, and Dean doesn’t know if Sam’s really not that bright or if he thinks that Dean’s able to forget Y/N after she left him four months ago. 

Dean doesn’t get it. Sam was right the fuck _there_! He had to pick Dean off of the ground, and now he thinks that after such a short period of time Dean’s able to fucking live again?

“Yeah, uh, I really shouldn’t.” Dean says.

“Look, I’m not saying that you’re going to find the love of your life, but maybe get yourself out there again, meet new people, get your mind off Y/N.”

Dean snorts. Yeah, as if that’s possible. Sam acts like he doesn’t know that she fucking _haunts_ him. That she’s in everything he looks at, in every breath he takes. As if Dean isn’t out there searching for her every goddamn day.

“Well,” Sam gets up to get another beer and looks at Dean, “Do it for me, alright?” 

“Sure.” Dean says, because he really doesn’t want to argue. It seems easier to agree to everything. 

Back at home, he sends out a text.

_Sam wants to set me up. I need help. Come back so I don’t have to go, okay? Baby, I fucking want you and nobody else. D_

  
  
  


_____________________________

  
  
  
  


The woman’s already waiting at their table. He’s running late, of course he does. He just got back from searching, didn’t even have the time to go home and change or anything. Not that it matters. 

“I’m sorry, I’m late,” Dean says, sits down and smiles at her.

She replicates his smile, although hers is more sincere.

“Hannah, is it?” He hopes he still remembers right.

Another smile. _Yahtzee!_

“You must be Dean Winchester,” She’s playing him now, “What made you agree to a blind date? I’m sure someone like you doesn’t need people meddling with their love life.”

His eyebrows climb up his forehead. What does that even mean, _someone like him_? 

She smiles with her red dress and perfectly red lips. Gold earrings that reach to her shoulders. A necklace that accentuates her cleavage. In another life, Dean would have been impressed, his dick would have stirred, he would have paid an insane amount of money for a hotel room he wouldn’t sleep a wink in. But that’s another life, not this one.

“You know what, Hannah?” Dean takes a sip from the glass of water the waiter must have brought before he showed up, “I agreed to it out of pity for my brother.”

She gasps. Maybe fake. 

Dean clears his throat, acts like he didn’t just offended her, “So, what did my brother tell you about me?”

Hannah bites her lips, her teeth stay white. Kiss proof then. And she plays along, obviously she loves the idea of him. They all do.

“That your girlfriend left you.”

“She didn’t leave because she wanted to.” It came out faster than he cared to admit. He just hates that people think that Y/N would have left him on her own free will. They certainly don’t know her at all. 

But he does. He knows that her eyes twitch when she’s irritated, he knows that she absolutely hates to make phone calls, he knows that she likes tummy rubs when she’s on her period. He knows that when she’s nervous, she likes to pick on the skin around her nails, he knows that she absolutely hates the smell of salmon. He knows that she loves the thought of him coming deep inside of her, so she’d leak him a day later. He knows that her eyes roll back when she comes. He knows that she absolutely loves to cuddle, and by proxy, Dean does too. He knows that she loved him. 

“He told me that you need some cheering up.” Hannah’s voice jerks him back to reality, her hand moves on top of his that’s rested on the table. The red nails trailing around the back of his hand.

Dean watches her. Watches the red of her nails dancing over his hand. 

This isn’t right. The red doesn’t suit her. Red only suits Y/N. All shades of red. From the pink of her lips, the pulsing red of her ass when he spanks her, the darker shade of pink of her cunt, the red of her lips when he kisses her. That’s his favorite kind of red.

“Sorry, I need to leave,” Dean says and stands up.

He doesn’t even wait for Hannah to say anything more.

Dean knows that Sam will give him an earful. It’s just—

— he doesn’t really care.

Out of the restaurant, he sends out a text.

_How was your day? I just had an awful blind date. You know what was wrong? She’s not you. I hope you are good. I miss you terribly. D_

  
  
  


_____________________________

  
  
  
  


He takes her car for a spin, drives along the road, parks in plain sight, kind of hopes that the police will come and arrest him, telling him that the car’s been stolen. 

But nothing ever happens.

Going back to an empty apartment is the worst. Especially when the apartment holds so many memories. 

There’s the dining table, the bathtub, her night stand, her paintings, hell a damn room full of her art things, and then there’s Bubbles. The cat she brought home and abandoned.

Dean takes out a beer, sits himself down on the couch and Bubbles comes and sits with him, but she’s a safe distance away, just in case Dean would turn into a monster and hurt her. Dean rolls his eyes. He swears, the cat hates his guts. He’s been thinking about giving Bubbles away so many times but he just couldn’t do it.

Fishing out his phone, he thumbs over the screen and looks at Bubbles. 

“Hey, cat,” He says, but Bubbles ignores him. Dean tries again, “Hey Bubbles,” There’s a twitch in her ears, and the cat looks at him as if she’s telling him to leave her the fuck alone. Dean rolls his eyes, “You wanna hear mama?”

At that, the cat sharpens its ears. What a fucking traitor to the one who feeds her and cleans the litter box every goddamn day.

Dean dials, pushes the speaker button and lays his phone onto the sofa. Bubbles walks closer, smelling at his phone with curiosity.

_“You’ve reached the voicemail of Y/N. If you have something interesting to say, please speak after the beep, if not, don’t— Dean, this is stupid! Oh shit, bye!”_

Her voicemail always manages to put a smile on his face.

And then he clears his throat, “Yeah, hi, it’s me. And Bubbles. Anyway, we are fine. I hope you are too,” Dean’s voice breaks and then he has to pause, “Fuck,” He curses, “I miss you, ba—.” 

It cuts off before he can finish the word.

  
  
  


_____________________________

  
  
  
  


Then there comes Lisa. 

She calls him up after her dishwasher broke and even if Dean was about to go out and work on his new house, he stays and tries to fix it himself.

When he ends up making it worse, he calls for Gabe to bring someone around.

While they wait, she offers him a drink and Dean knows he shouldn’t but he hasn’t been drinking for a while, so why not.

She kisses him when he leaves. It was soft and weird. I felt wrong.

Dean sends out a text after he gets home.

_Baby, Come home? Please? D_

  
  
  


_____________________________

  
  
  
  


He tries it again with Lisa, maybe also because he wants Sam off his back.

Lisa is easier to talk to than some other girls. She cooks him a meal and he brings the wine. 

They talk a lot but not about something really deep. He keeps the conversation light, thinks that maybe it’s better like that. They kiss again before he leaves, this time he feels her tongue in his mouth and it doesn’t feel that bad. It’s still weird, though.

Before he takes a shower in the evening, Dean makes a call.

_“You’ve reached the voicemail of Y/N. If you have something interesting to say, please speak after the beep, if not, don’t— Dean, this is stupid! Oh shit, bye!”_

“I met a girl,” He says, “She lives in my building. She’s easy to talk to. Maybe she’ll help me get over you? I don’t know anything anymore. I just know that I want you but I can’t fucking have you.”

  
  
  


_____________________________

  
  
  
  


The first time he slept over at Lisa’s place was pure accident. 

He fell asleep on the couch because Lisa wanted to watch something boring so when he wakes up again with sweat beading in his forehead, she asks what’s wrong. He didn’t want to answer, didn’t want to open himself up to someone again, so he says that he doesn’t feel well and leaves.

He sends a text from his own bed.

_I don’t want to talk to anyone about my nightmares but you. You know that? Yeah, I have them again. Since the day you left. Come back, please. Get them away from me. D_

  
  
  
  


_____________________________

  
  
  
  


After only the fourth day of knowing Lisa, she asks why he never wanted to sleep with her. Dean really tries then. He takes her to the bedroom, kisses her, undresses her, but he fails because he doesn’t get hard. Lisa tries to blow him but she does it all wrong and it doesn’t feel right. Maybe she does it right, it is just not right for him. So he leaves.

He misses the hesitant licks, the eye contact of Y/N to make sure that she’s doing it right, when in his eyes, she could never do wrong, misses the pressure of her fingers squeezing at his cock, misses how he doesn’t really fit into her mouth but she damn well tries until she gags. Dean’s already getting hard thinking of it. 

They didn’t try again for the next few days. Lisa stays around though and Dean wonders why. Well, he isn’t _really_ wondering why. If it’s not the sex that keeps her, then it can only the money because he sure as hell is no fun to be around right now.

And he’s right because she kept calling him during the day, asking where he is, if they could go eat out at another restaurant, if he wants to go to a club, if, if, if. At the end of their short lived relationship, Dean didn’t even pick up the phone anymore.

  
  


*

  
  


Dean’s in the new house when Lisa calls to break up with him. Not that he’s surprised about it. 

After the phone call, he finishes replacing some pipes and when he’s done, he sits down, leaning his back and head against the wall, stares at the drawing of them all together and closes his eyes. When he opens them again, he makes a call. 

_“You’ve reached the voicemail of Y/N. If you have something interesting to say, please speak after the beep, if not, don’t— Dean, this is stupid! Oh shit, bye!”_

“If you think that I’m giving up, you better think again. I’ll keep on going. I won’t stop. I fucking can’t. I love you, alright? I’m not fucking give you up.” He brushes the tears away that wets his face, “Baby, please? Come back. Come back to me.”

It cuts off before he can hang up. 


End file.
